Unchained Memories
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: Unchained Memories is the only bar in Twilight Town. It's where everyone goes to drown their sorrows. Here are their stories, as told by bar staff Yuna, Rikku and Paine.


**AN: Written for prompt 78 of the 100 challenge "Drink". Not my characters, but you know that.**

It's Monday night, and we're just about to open the bar. Paine, Rikku and I always have a bet on who will be first through the door on a Monday, since we don't open on Sundays and it will have been forty-eight hours since they drank themselves into oblivion. It's a regular thing, here at Unchained Memories, the only bar in Twilight Town. The people here have more issues than anywhere I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot of places on my travels. Problem is, they never do anything about it, other than drink until they forget what the problem is.

This week, I'm betting on Cloud Strife. His ex-girlfriend Tifa Lockhart showed up a few days ago, frantically searching for him. He wasn't overly pleased to see her, I must admit. Aerith and Yuffie were, though. Tifa had a bit of a fright because Aerith was supposed to be dead. Sounds ridiculous, doesn't it? But I can't talk - I used to be High Summoner Yuna, bringer of the Calm in Spira, and now I'm a fairy, complete with my very own set of wings.

Paine's betting on Axel, the Nobody who turned traitor on the Organisation and joined the side of the Keyblade Master. We're all still trying to figure out why - was it because he couldn't destroy his good friend Roxas, or has he got a bit of a thing for Kairi, our very own Princess of Heart? Only time will tell.

Rikku reckons it'll be Cid, the grouchy mechanic who looks after the Gummi ship. More often than not, he's banging on the door from about midday, claiming we've deprived him of his drink for long enough. If we kept a record, he'd be top of the list. Not that anyone's counting, of course.

Paine's just opened the door, and it turns out we were all wrong this week. Merlin was sitting on the steps with his head in his hands, begging for mercy. And a large brandy. Between us, we get him inside and calmed down enough to tell us what's wrong.

"It's Cloud, Yuffie and Tifa. They're going to ruin my house!"

Turns out, Cloud and Tifa were having an argument about something that happened back in... what's it called... Midgar, I think. Yuffie stepped in to try and calm things down, but one of them smashed a vase over her head! Flowers went all over the floor and poor Yuffie was drenched. She'll be in here soon, complaining about them. It isn't even as though Cloud and Tifa are still a couple, they just have the fights without the fun of making up afterwards. Still, it's up to them. I did warn you that Twilight Town was a very dysfunctional place, didn't I?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It's been busy in here for the last few hours. Yuffie turned up, as I expected, and drank far too much sake. Said it reminded her of her home in Wutai, a place she hasn't seen for far too long. I guess Cloud and Tifa reminded her of it, because she's never mentioned her home before.

Speaking of those two, I guess I ought to tell you what happened a few minutes ago. I was busy pouring drinks for Sora, Kairi and Riku (yes, they're underage, but I figure with everything they have to do, they deserve a drink now and again) when the door opened and in came Tifa and Cloud, holding hands. The entire room went silent, which has never happened before. Then Yuffie stood up and applauded, saying it was about time they ended their stupid argument and got back together. Cloud cheerfully threatened to pour a drink over Yuffie's head, then kissed Tifa. And I don't mean a peck on the cheek, I mean proper kissing. This time, everybody joined in the cheering, even Cid.

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. "Does this mean my house is still standing, after all?"

Peals of laughter rang out around the whole room, and I poured him another drink, on the house. The poor guy looked like he needed it.

"Don't worry, Merlin, I'm sure it is."

**AN: Drinking is bad, ok? Don't do it.**


End file.
